dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Wastelands
Northern Wastelands is a location on Earth that is King Cold's spaceship landing site and where Future Trunks first appeared to kill Frieza. It is located north of West City, and you may battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the training slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments. *Gen23 *Zane Gen's (Pure form) Stats *Race: Majin/Android (Perpetual) Half-breed *Level: 50 *Health: 23,482/205,000 *Speed: 518 (2,632) *Damage: 504 (1,228) *Power Level: 24,190,618,423,994,578 * Mana: 33,752,530 * Magic Level: 5 Zane's Stats *Race: 1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Human *Level: 50 *Health: 10,720/165,500 *Speed: 314 (1,632.8) *Damage: 333 (1,598.4) *Power Level: 115,969,738,999,800 The Battle * Gen lands and crosses his arms as he waits for Zane to arrive. * Zane lands a little ways from Gen. "So i just get back and i'm already in a fight." * "Well what can I say? Tsuyoshi bragged about his adventures in hell so much, I decided to see what all the fuss was about." Gen smirks and disappears at blinding speed and reappears behind Zane and taps him on the shoulder before punching him away and across the battlefield, Gen then appears above Zane as he is flying back and puts both hands to Zane's mid-section before firing a dual-high-pressure energy wave sending Zane into a crater in the ground (blocked). (5,180 total) * Zane smiles. "Not bad...But now it's my turn!" Zane pulls out his sword and rushes at Gen to slash him 10 times (blocked) before kicking him into the air but Gen blocked it and was still sent into the air though unharmed. Zane then appears above Gen to kick him to the ground (blocked) ending with a final flash but Gen catches the blast and throws it away. * "Well then, I suppose you want to get serious now?" Gen smiles and appears before Zane with a mischievous grin with both of his hands a few inches away from Zane as he fired 8 infinity bullets (7 hit) directly into the Saiyan/Demon. (88,200 total) * Zane smiles. He looks at Gen and transforms into his first neo form and then to the second and soon the third. He then rushes at Gen with his sword out to the side. he starts with a kick to the face then a kick to the legs (both hit). Zane then slices him twice and kicks him into the air again (all hit). he slashes him 1 more times (hit) in the air kicks him back to the ground fires 2 energy waves (both hit). He rushes at Gen again slashing him 2 more times (all hit). (231,768 total) * A huge hole was blasted into Gen from Zane's attack and he laid on the ground for a few minutes while his chest regenerated. He then stood up with a glare on his face "That hurt..." his body didn't even heal to one forth the amount of health it once had. He then rises through Base form to Pure form and activates Satsugai-sha before using Kaio-ken x100, he finishes it off with activating Okatsu. He then turns to Zane and smirks "This isn't even my full strength.. Unfortunately I cannot access it because of your last attack." Gen grabs his sword and rushes at Zane and slashes him twice (both hit) and kicks him back (blocked). he then sheathes his sword and punches him twice before watching his opponent fall to the ground. "You're strong, but you need to work on your technique." with that Gen powers down and leaves. (61,400 total) XP division Gen - 154,780 XP Zane - 231,768 XPCategory:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds